


挑衅

by KitschStatue



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blood and Gore, M/M, Seppuku
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 很短的r18g,关于哥的新挑衅让我想到切腹
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 21





	挑衅

维吉尔喜欢一个人出任务。但丁有次撞见他换衣服，看到他小腹绑着绷带，沁出血迹。他不明白是什么敌人能让维吉尔受伤，也没有问，他知道不会得到回答。

直到有一次他发现维吉尔会在宰杀恶魔后切腹。

维吉尔为什么要切腹？

他在脑袋里设想着各种可能：这是在表示对敌人的不屑吗？还是他以前的某种经历使然？

但丁越想越多，他多年来历经恶魔考验的半魔脑袋想象力惊人。已知维吉尔吃恶魔肉，喝恶魔血。那么，到底是怎么——？但丁像是缩在家里听门外指甲的刮擦声，简直把维吉尔的 _过去_ 想象成了一部《猴爪》。

终于他向维吉尔提问。

维吉尔很坦诚，他在觉得某些事 _无关紧要_ 或者已经确定的时候总是很坦诚。 _我要尝你的披萨_ 、要更多的力量、要抢但丁的项链、 _要尼禄的手。_

他说：因为我喜欢这样。

但丁疑惑：原因呢？

没有原因，就是因为我喜欢这样。我知道你在想什么，但是这和过去的失败无关。我失败过很多次，站起过很多次，但是……这和一切都无关。我只是喜欢这样。

好吧。但丁勉强接受了这个解释。他有种猎奇的敬意：你都在哪儿干这个？

然后他意识到自己的事务所早就成为了维吉尔满足个人需求的屠宰场。

最后，维吉尔承认自己的血弄脏过他的床。不过他把床单扔掉了，但丁至今也没有发现。

但丁用外卖盒打他。

见鬼，你为什么要在我的床上……？

我没有在你的床上！维吉尔的脸难堪地冷了下来：它只是喷得很远。

“砰”一声门狠狠地砸上了。刚进门的尼禄放下食物落荒而逃。

两人默契地掠过这个插曲，他们决定以后再解释。现在的当务之急是，但丁想要征得维吉尔的同意：他想看看维吉尔到底是怎么切的。

维吉尔拒绝他：我不是马戏团里的动物！

但丁指出：也没有动物会在马戏团被开膛。

最后维吉尔选择在浴室切腹。

这不是但丁要求的，当他洗完澡，换上柔软洁白的浴袍，某种渴望突然就将他钉在了原地。

于是他遵守承诺，喊但丁来看。

他松开浴袍的束带，稳稳地跪坐在光滑的浴缸里，水龙头开着，为了一会儿更快地把血排出去，浴缸的放水阀也没有关。很快他从膝盖到小腿和脚背的皮肤就感受到了积起的流水。

维吉尔手持阎魔，对准自己的小腹。对切腹的需要来说，阎魔有点太长了，他不得不绷直手臂。他尝试过用水果刀，切肉刀，但是总不如他的武器顺手。

维吉尔手腕下沉，刀尖平行着切进皮肤。然后他攥紧刀柄，从左向右拉动它。

维吉尔稍微仰起头，吐出一口气，剧烈的血腥味涌入鼻腔，肠体像盘叠的蛇体柔滑地涌出体外，一开始堆在并紧的大腿根，然后被推挤到浴缸里，浮在水面上。他盯着天花板的灯，承认自己喜欢切腹。他喜欢在没有一个敌人的战场上切腹，在无重力的宇宙空间切腹，在家里，在浴缸里切腹。水龙头一直在放水，他的肠子很快堵塞了浴缸的出水阀，在血水里飘起来，满满一浴缸的肠子像儿时下过雨后柔软潮湿的狗尾草。但丁把手放进漂浮着肠子的浴缸里，搅动浅红色的水，忍不住去摸维吉尔的伤口边缘，被阎魔划伤了手掌。他在水里张开手指，看到血从自己的手心涌出来，把一块水域从浅红染成了扩散的深红。温热的水里，维吉尔穿过肠子，握住他的手。

End


End file.
